huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Harrison Fears
Harrison Fears is the orphaned younger brother of Den Fears. While Harrison chose to join with the Blood Spiral Brotherhood, his brother, Den, sided with the Huntik Foundation. Due to their conflicting factions and outlooks, the two brothers became heated rivals until the final battle against the Betrayer where, after much soul-searching, Harrison switched sides. History Harrison was raised with his older brother, Den, at the same orphanage Zhalia Moon once lived in in Rotterdam, Netherlands. He was regularly bullied by the other orphans and often had to be protected by his brother. Harrison's life changed forever when the Blood Spiral Seeker, Tantras, came to the orphanage in search of vulnerable recruits. Tantras immediately saw potential in Harrison's anger and contempt and gave him the amulet of Marauder. He was then marked with the symbol of the Blood Spiral by Rassimov. When his brother decided to leave the Blood Spiral, Harrison tried to bring him back to no avail, ignoring Den's pleas for him to come with him. Harrison returned to the orphanage with Tantras before launching an attack on Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill on the Erasmus Bridge as initiation for joining the Spiral. After Den beat him to the amulet of Vigilante, Harrison turned violent and attacked his brother, strangling him before being blasted away by Lok's Touchram. Despite his defeat, Tantras welcomed Harrison into the faction after witnessing him attacking Den. Upon joining the Blood Spiral, Harrison underwent intense training, learning brutal techniques, allowing himself to be fueled by hatred and rage. During this time he obtained the Titan Hitokiri, which he used in training against Tantras and Jericho. He joined the other Spiral Students in Venice, Italy where they went after Den as revenge for turning his back on the Spiral. After an intense battle, in which Harrison initially overpowered Den, he and Hitokiri were defeated by Den's new Freelancer. He was rescued by Zhalia Moon, who was subsequently assigned by Tantras as his bodyguard. Harrison and Hitokiri fought Den again during the battle at the Fortress of Iron Will, but was forced retreat following the completion of Focauld Casterwill and the Rue Guardian's ritual. After taking control of the Castle of Vlad Dracul, Harrison both bonded and Powerbonded with Vlad Dracul's wild Titan Antedeluvian. He fought against Den, Lok and Sophie whilst Tantras attempted to use the Heart of Vlad Dracul to activate the Spiral Mark. Despite nearly succeeding, Harrison and the Blood Spiral were forced to retreat after Dante Vale interrupted Tantras' ritual, rendering him powerless. With Tantras in a bed-ridden and debilitated state, Harrison vowed to take his place in the Blooded Circle and Tantras gave him his strongest Titans, Bazela's Hive and Jericho. Harrison accompanied Rassimov to the Tomb of Nefertiti where they took out Klaus' Organization Suits stationed there before fighting the Huntik team at the Tomb of Tutankhamun. Harrison overpowered Den before being injured by a blast from Cherit. With Rassimov arrested by the Huntik Foundation, Harrison fled to the desert but regained his strength using Powermark on a Bazela's Insect. Using Jericho, he defeated the Foundation operatives and freed Rassimov. He then witnessed the devastating power of Legion, the Legendary Titan of War. On the longest night of the year, Harrison was brutally punished by Shauna for speaking during a meeting held by Rassimov. Zhalia helped him up and Harrison assured his superiors that he'd learned his lesson. During the activation of the Spiral Mark, Zhalia and Harrison were left to guard the corpse of the Betrayer. After a fierce battle with Den at the Blood Spiral Base, the pair were rescued from a cave-in by Zhalia and Kilthane. Upon awakening and realizing his only true friend and fellow Silent Soldier, Zhalia Moon, was actually an undercover member of the Huntik Foundation, Harrison finally came to the realization he was fighting on the wrong side and joined forces with his brother to fight the Betrayer and save Zhalia. Whilst protecting Zhalia, Harrison was paralyzed by the Betrayer's Shadowlock power. After the Betrayer's defeat, Harrison was freed and reunited with his brother. Personality As a result of the bullying and torment he suffered throughout his life, Harrison is bitter and angry with the world and his place in it. Being of a weak build, he couldn't defend himself, leaving him angrier, even though his older brother Den would always step in to help when he could. Seeing the Blood Spiral as a way to take back control and make everyone experience and understand his pain as an orphan, Harrison used his new powers to get revenge on everyone who hurt him in the past. Despite their brutal training regime, Harrison may have begun to see Tantras as a father-like figure, as he was saddened by the injuries his master had succumbed to, prompting him to replace him in the Blooded Circle at Rassimov's side. Harrison didn't seem to understand Zhalia's sarcastic remarks that power is not everything, but he nevertheless felt close to her, eventually coming to see her as a sister. After learning she has been a spy for the Huntik Foundation, something in Harrison broke and he turned to his brother for help again, choosing the right path and showing that he wasn't actually cruel, emotionless and evil, just rather confused and lost in the world. He is in fact simply a lost soul that has been hurt to the point that right and wrong doesn't matter anymore. However his strong dark-side makes him appealing to Titans that bond easily to those with strong dark-sides, allowing him to Powerbond so easily with Antedeluvian. Abilities Harrison's remarkable growth in power stems from the brutal guidance of his master, Tantras who taught him his strongest powers. Taught to embrace his hatred and aggression, Harrison was able to both control and quickly Powerbond with the feared wild Titan Antedeluvian, a considerable achievement though understandable as Harrison's bitter qualities would have made him similar to Vlad Dracul. Spells Utilized * Abyssalfall * Bloodrank * Bladewave * Cutrace * Darkfog * Darkwave * Doublespell * Dragonfist * Drybite * Fireswarm * Newfury * Nullcurse * Poisonfang * Powermark * Raypulse * Stormshield * Terrorsight * Thundercut Bonded Titans * Antedeluvian, Powerbonded * Bazela's Hive (given by Tantras, taken by the Betrayer) * Hitokiri * Jericho (given by Tantras) * Marauder Gallery S2E33 Harrison Fears.png|Harrison at his orphanage Harrison.png|Harrison with the Blood Spiral S2E36_Harrison_4.png S2E33_Harrison.png S2E36 Harrison summon 2.png S2E36 Harrison 3.png S2E36 Harrison 6.png S2E33 Tantras Harrison.png|Harrison with his teacher, Tantras S2E36_Zhalia_Harrison.png|Harrison with his bodyguard, Zhalia Moon Trivia * The name Harrison means "son of Harry" in English. * Harrison was intended to appear in The Mystery of Shadowing, the cancelled 19th issue of Huntik Magazine. Set after the events of Season 2, Harrison now joins the Huntik team on a mission to find the Titan Shadowing. Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Blood Spiral members